(Dutch) PopPixie - Untold Stories
by TunaMayo
Summary: [Cover wordt nog geupdate!] In dit boek komen alle 'korte bijverhalen' voor bij mijn PopPixie verhaal. Het gaat meestal over de personages van de originele serie (en mijn OC Sapphire), en het zullen naast background stories voor mijn future story, ook 'koppelverhalen' zijn!


**Verhaal 1 – Vals Geld [Rex x Caramel, Deel 1]**

Het was een warme zomerdag. Caramel was druk aan het werk in haar bakkerij, de Molly Moo. Nadat ze de laatste paar klanten had geholpen plofte ze aan het tafeltje bij haar vriendin Sapphire neer. Eindelijk kon ze even rusten. ''Je ziet er overwerkt uit'' merkte Sapphire op toen ze Caramel zag. ''Misschien moet je eens een dag vrij nemen''. Caramel slaakte een diepe zucht. ''Als dat nou eens kon…'' Met al haar werk had ze het daar veel te druk voor. Sapphire haalde haar schouders op. ''Of misschien wat afleiding. Je bent alleen maar met je werk bezig. Lijkt het je niet eens wat om op een date te gaan?'' stelde ze voor. Van die vraag schoot Caramel in de lach. ''Een date? Ik? Dat is toch niks voor mij''. Ze wist dat Sapphire het wel lief bedoelde. En dat ze er al weken lang over zeurde dat het haar leuk leek om op een dubbeldate te gaan. ''Bovendien heb ik het daar veel te druk voor'' voegde ze er nog aan toe. Ze keek op de klok, bijna half vijf. ''Ik moet nog naar de stomerij'' herinnerde ze zich ineens. ''Sinds wanneer ga jij daarheen?'' vroeg Sapphire verbaasd. Ze wist dat Caramel bijna alles zelf deed. ''Sinds ik nergens tijd meer voor heb'' antwoordde Caramel zuchtend. Misschien had Sapphire gelijk, ze was overwerkt. ''Kan jij op de bakkerij letten? Het enige wat je moet doen is Martino aansporen om te werken'' vroeg ze aan Sapphire. Sapphire leunde verveeld met haar arm tegen de tafel. ''Ik weet niet…'' ''Als je blijft dan mag je met Floxy zoveel taart komen eten als je wilt'' zei Caramel snel. Door die gedachte vormde er een grijns op Sapphire's gezicht. ''Deal!'' Ze stond op en liep al richting de keuken, waar Martino aan het afwassen was, zodat ze hem kon gaan commanderen. Caramel lachtte, Sapphire zou zich wel vermaken hier. Zelf besloot ze op weg te gaan naar de stomerij, voor die ging sluiten.

De stomerij was geplaatst in een warenhuis, met verschillende winkels op de andere verdiepingen. Caramel kwam er niet vaak, maar genoeg om in ieder geval de weg te weten. Ze moest de lift nemen tot de vijfde verdieping om bij de stomerij te komen. Eenmaal binnen had ze in minder dan vijf minuten haar kleding opgehaald. Ze werd eigenlijk al vermoeid van de gedachte alleen al dat als ze terug was ze gelijk weer kon gaan werken. Kon ze nou niet gewoon wat langer wegblijven…? Al snel schudde ze die gedachte uit haar hoofd. Dat kon ze niet maken tegenover Sapphire. Nee, ze moest zo snel mogelijk weer terug naar de Molly Moo. Vastbesloten liep ze naar de lift, dan maar weer terug naar de begane grond. Een beetje afwezig staarde ze voor zich uit, tot de lift ineens stopte. Nu al? Caramel schrok op uit haar gedachten. De lift stond stil op verdieping 3. Misschien moest er iemand in? De deuren sprongen open en plots sprintte Rex naar binnen met een grote zak over zijn schouder geworpen. In de verte zag ze een woedende gnoom aan komen rennen. Nog voordat Caramel kon verwerken wat er gebeurde drukte Rex al op het knopje om de lift te sluiten. De deuren gingen langzaam dicht. Pas toen leek ze te beseffen wat er gebeurde. Snel probeerde ze op het knopje te drukken waardoor de lift weer open ging, maar Rex was haar voor en sloot de deuren gelijk weer. Maar Caramel liet zich niet zo makkelijk gewonnen geven. Ze probeerde de deuren weer te openen. ''Hou op!'' snauwde ze tegen Rex, toen hij precies het tegenovergestelde deed. ''Hou zelf op'' snauwde Rex nu terug. Ze staarden elkaar even boos aan, tot Caramel zich realiseerde dat de deuren gesloten waren en de lift nu langzaam naar beneden ging. ''Nee!'' Met een harde klap sloeg ze op het 'deuren open' knopje. Al was het wat harder dan ze bedoeld had.. Ze was even vergeten dat ze nou eenmaal de PopPixie van superkracht was. Het licht begon te knipperen en de lift kwam luid tot stilstand. Er gebeurde helemaal niks meer, en er was een kort moment van stilte. ''…En bedankt, je hebt hem stukgemaakt'' verbrak Rex uiteindelijk sarcastisch de stilte. Caramel staarde moedeloos naar de grond. Ze wist dat het aan de ene kant wel haar schuld was. ''Sorry…'' stamelde ze maar. ''Daar heb ik niks aan'' bromde Rex terwijl hij naar de liftbediening liep om te kijken wat er precies mis mee was. De grote zak had hij in een hoek neergegooid. ''Wat zit daar eigenlijk in?'' vroeg Caramel nieuwsgierig. ''Gaat je niks aan'' snauwde Rex in eerste instantie, maar bedacht zich toen toch. Hij kon nu wel mooi opscheppen over zijn misdaad. ''Geld. Gejat van de juwelierszaak op de derde verdieping. Mijn plan was perfect… tot jij je ermee moest bemoeien''. Geïrriteerd keek hij naar Caramel en deed daarna een stap achteruit. ''Ik heb geen idee hoe dit ding werkt. Misschien kun je magie gebruiken? We zullen er toch echt uit moeten. Ik heb er namelijk echt geen zin in om nog langer opgesloten te zitten met jou''. Caramel keek beledigd op. ''Alsof ik erop zit te wachten om hier met jou te zitten'' snauwde ze terug, maar hij had wel een punt met zijn idee. Het was het proberen waard.

Ze richtte haar handen op het paneel en liet de magie het werk doen. Voor even leek het alsof er niets gebeurde, tot de lift opeens begon te schudden en naar beneden zakte. Caramel verloor gillend haar evenwicht en viel bovenop Rex, die op zijn beurt daardoor ook zijn evenwicht verloor. Krakend kwam de lift een paar meter lager tot stilstand. ''I-is het gestopt…?'' vroeg Caramel met trillende stem. Beide zij en Rex probeerden weer op te staan, maar hierdoor zakte de lift alleen maar verder naar beneden. Met een gil greep Caramel zich aan Rex vast, die even niet wist wat hem overkwam en zichzelf staande probeerde te houden. Caramel beefde helemaal en hield haar ogen gesloten. Uit reflectie pakte hij haar stevig vast. Plots leek de lift weer aan te gaan en in beweging te komen. Caramel klemde zich nog steeds stevig aan hem vast. Terwijl de lift zachtjes naar beneden ging staarde Rex naar Caramel, die niet op durfde te kijken. Ze was best schattig zo, als ze niet tegen hem tekeer ging, dacht hij. Al snel zette hij die gedachte uit zijn hoofd, elven hoorden niks 'schattig' te vinden. Waar was hij mee bezig? Uiteindelijk kwam de lift tot stilstand. ''We zijn er'' zei Rex kortaf. Caramel deed langzaam haar ogen open en keek om haar heen. ''Is dit de begane grond?'' vroeg ze zacht. Rex haalde zijn schouders op. ''Geen idee, maar je mag me nu wel weer loslaten''. Caramel werd knalrood van schaamte en liet hem gelijk los. Ze had helemaal niet in de gaten gehad dat ze hem vast hield. Langzaam gingen de liftdeuren ondertussen weer open. Rex en Caramel liepen de lift uit. ''Wat is deze plek?'' Caramel keek de ruimte rond. Het was een grote, vochtige, donkere plek. Een ding was zeker, ze waren niet op de begane grond van het warenhuis. Rex pakte de zak met geld die hij had neergezet weer op. "Waar we ook zijn, ik smeer hem" verklaarde hij. Hij liep de duisternis in. "Wacht nou!" Caramel snelde achter hem aan. Het beviel haar maar niets om hier alleen te zijn. Ze kon bijna niets zien en tastte met haar hand langs de muur naast de lift. Haar hand stuitte op iets vierkants. Het lichtknopje…! Snel flikte ze die om en de ruimte werd door een paar felle lampen verlicht. "Au! Had je niet even kunnen waarschuwen?" snauwde Rex terwijl hij zijn hand voor zijn ogen hield om die van het plotselinge, felle licht te beschermen. "Sorry" antwoordde Caramel terwijl ze hetzelfde deed. Langzaam wendden hun ogen aan het licht.

Voor hun ogen stond een tiental aan zware machines. Caramel had geen idee waar ze voor dienden, al wist Rex dat wel. ''Dit zijn machines om geld te drukken… waarschijnlijk illegaal''. ''Hoe weet jij dat? Zijn ze soms van jou?'' Met half dichtgeknepen ogen keek Caramel Rex aan. Ze vertrouwde hem nog steeds voor geen cent. ''Natuurlijk niet! Ik ben hier nog nooit eerder geweest'' snauwde Rex terug. ''Ik en Lenny hebben een keer geprobeerd zelf geld te drukken… helaas was het makkelijk te achterhalen dat het nep geld was, en werden we in de cel gegooid'' bromde hij. ''Wie dit ook heeft gedaan, het is valsmunterij op grote schaal''. Caramel liep langs een van de machines heen. ''Hoe dan ook, we moeten de politie waarschuwen''.

''Dat dacht ik dus even niet''. Van achter hen klonk een stem. Rex en Caramel draaiden zich gezamenlijk om een gnoom te zien die voor een deur stond. ''Jij bent die gnoom van de juwelierszaak!'' riep Rex verbaasd uit. Hij liet de zak geld die hij in zijn handen had vallen. ''Dan is dit zeker…'' Er verscheen een grijns op de gnoom zijn gezicht. ''Correct. Het is mijn eigen gedrukte geld dat je uit de kassa hebt gestolen, jij domme elf''. Met een boos soort van gegrom schopte Rex de zak weg. Als het nep was had hij er niks aan. Zo gauw iemand erachter zou komen dat hij met nep geld ging betalen zou het bewijs naar hem wijzen, en ging de gnoom vrijuit terwijl hij achter de tralies zou zitten voor iets wat hij niet gedaan had. ''Niemand licht een elf op en komt er ongestraft mee weg!'' Boos hief hij zijn vuist op, maar de grijns verdween niet van de gnoom zijn gezicht af. ''Prima… dat is, als jullie het na kunnen vertellen''. Uit zijn broekzak haalde hij een afstandsbediening met een grote knop erop. Met een klik op de knop verschenen er aan alle zijden van Rex en Caramel robotbewakers in de vorm van gnomen. Rug aan rug stonden Rex en Caramel tegen elkaar aan. ''Ik pak deze hier, dan pak jij die daar'' commandeerde Rex. Voordat Caramel tijd had om tegen te sputteren was Rex al in de aanval gegaan op de robots. Ze had weinig keus en voerde een straal van oranje magie op de robots voor haar af. Het lukte haar om ze met de straal tegen de muur te werpen en ze af te schudden, maar al snel kwam er opnieuw versterking aan. Ook aan Rex' zijde leek het niet mee te zitten. ''Heb je ook een plan B?'' vroeg Caramel angstig toen ze opnieuw met hun ruggen met elkaar aan stonden. De robotbewakers kwamen langzaam dichterbij. ''Ja…'' klonk het, even angstig van Rex. ''Rennen!'' Hij zette het op een rennen en het duurde niet lang of Caramel volgde hem. De gnoom lachte vals. ''Ren zover je wilt. Jullie kunnen toch niet ontsnappen''. Rex dook achter een paal achterin de ruimte weg. Hij hoorde Caramel achter hem volgen en trok haar aan haar arm naar zich toe. Een snelle blik vanachter de paal vandaan liet blijken dat de robots de achtervolging nog lang niet op hadden gegeven, al waren ze wel sneller dan hen geweest. ''Denk na… Denk na…'' Met zijn hoofd in zijn handen probeerde Rex zichzelf te forceren een plan te bedenken voor ze ten prooi zouden vallen aan de robots. ''Dat is het!'' Hij keek op. Caramel keek hem niet begrijpend aan. ''Gebruik je krachten en gooi het geld op de robots. Ik zorg voor de rest!'' Hij rende er al vandoor. ''Maar… welk geld?'' Caramel zuchtte geërgerd. Alweer had hij niet eens op haar reactie gewacht en gewoon zijn plan uitgevoerd. Al moest ze toegeven, zijn plan was beter dan niets. Ze hief haar arm in de lucht. ''PopPixie Power! PopPixie van de Superkracht!'', en transformeerde.

Intussen rende Rex langs de geldmachines heen. Terwijl hij dat deed haalde hij bij elke machine een hendel over waardoor de machines in werking werden gesteld en met een enorm lawaai stapels papiergeld begonnen te drukken. Uiteindelijk kwam hij al rennend tot stilstand bij de grote zak geld die hij vlakbij de gnoom neergegooid had. Hij pakte de zak op en draaide zich Caramel's kant op. ''Caramel, vangen!'' riep hij, terwijl hij de zak met moeite haar kant op smeet. Pas nu snapte Caramel wat hij van plan was. Ze ving de zak met geld op en hield hem triomfantelijk omhoog richting de robots. ''Zin in een potje baseball?'' vroeg ze, zonder een antwoord te verwachten, terwijl ze de zak omhoog hield en er elke robot, die naar haar toe kwam om aan te vallen, een harde mep mee verkocht waardoor de robots een voor een de lucht invlogen en op de machines terecht kwamen. Hoe meer robots er tegen de machines aan knalden, hoe meer machines er begonnen te stoppen met werken. ''En dat is de laatste''. Met een tevreden glimlach smeet Caramel de laatste robot richting de machines. ''Mijn geldmachines! Nee!'' brulde de gnoom terwijl hij naar de machines snelde, al was het al te laat. ''Nouja, laatste… bijna dan'' corrigeerde Caramel haarzelf. Ze slingerde de zak geld met enorme kracht de lucht in waardoor hij met precisie boven op de gnoom landde. Rex kwam naar haar toe lopen en gaf haar een high five. ''Goed werk''. Hij leek niet door te hebben dat hij een pixie, een die hij normaal gesproken haatte omdat ze hem vaak genoeg dwars zat, zojuist een compliment en een high five had gegeven. Caramel glimlachte. ''Jij ook''. Rex haalde een beetje ongemakkelijk voelend zijn hand door zijn haar. ''Ik moet toegeven dat je best cool bent… voor een pixie''. Caramel wist niet zo goed of ze dat als een compliment moest opvatten, maar besloot het wel te doen. Er verscheen een grijns op haar gezicht. ''Dank je, jij mag er ook wel zijn… voor een elf'' deed ze hem plagerig na. Beiden schoten in de lach. Caramel voelde zichzelf naar Rex staren. Ondanks dat hij een elf was vond ze hem eigenlijk best knap, niet iets waar ze eerder bij stil had gestaan. Het moment was maar van korte duur. ''Ik ga maar eens, ik wil er liever niet bij staan als de politie er is. Dat laat ik aan jou over'' zei Rex tenslotte. Hij zag de krantenkoppen al op de voorpagina staan: 'Elf heeft meegeholpen een valsemunter te vangen'. Dat zou ten koste van zijn slechte reputatie gaan. Iedereen in de buurt zou hem uitlachen en het respect voor hem verliezen. Caramel knikte. Rex had dan wel gestolen, maar ze kon het niet maken om hem uit te leveren aan de politie, hoe rechtvaardig het ook was. Hij had haar toch wel geholpen hem uit te schakelen, en naast dat… sprak haar gevoel haar tegen en wilde ze het gewoon niet. Ze keek Rex na terwijl hij weg liep richting de nooduitgang. Pas toen hij weg was en ze wist dat hij waarschijnlijk al het gebouw uit zou zijn belde ze de politie.

Een tijd later, na ondervraagd te zijn door de politie en alles afgehandeld te hebben, liep Caramel terug naar de Molly Moo. ''Eindelijk!'' klonk het vermoeid zuchtend van Sapphire toen ze Caramel eenmaal zag. ''Ik verveelde me dood!'' Ze wees met haar duim op Martino, die bij de bar stond. ''Martino is echt een slechte jongleur. Hij kan niet eens met tien fruitstukken tegelijk jongleren'' klaagde ze luid. Ze richtte zich tot Caramel. ''Waar was je eigenlijk? Dacht je soms dat je een vakantie kon nemen en dat ik je plaats in de bakkerij wel zou overnemen? Dat is een slecht idee, en dat weet je best!'' Er verscheen een geamuseerde glimlach op Caramels gezicht. Sapphire kon soms zo overdrijven. Ze schudde haar hoofd. ''Er gebeurde van alles. Je zult het vanzelf wel in de krant lezen''. Ze legde haar kleding die ze bij de stomerij had opgehaald op een van de stoelen en liep richting de keuken. ''Ah toe nou Mel! Je weet dat ik nooit kranten lees!'' klonk het zeurend van Sapphire af, al gaf Caramel niet toe en lachte ze alleen maar. Ze stond klaar om haar werk weer op te pakken. Ze liep de keuken in, maar bedacht zich toen toch iets. Misschien had haar gebeurtenis met Rex toch iets bij haar losgemaakt… Ze stak haar hoofd om de hoek van de keuken. ''Weet je, Sapph, misschien heb je gelijk. Laat ik maar eens op een date gaan''.

**To be Continued…**


End file.
